lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fitzroy Avery Vacker/@comment-24.206.110.58-20161010145602/@comment-30716275-20161211012646
Listen here, “A fandom user”, because I am ready to fight right now. (Jk jk but please just hear me out lmao). Here we go. First thing I would like to address is that we have already forgiven Dex and Fitz. We forgave them like 3 books ago, yo. Literally NOBODY cares about what they did anymore. To be perfectly honest, if you wouldn’t have brought it up, I wouldn’t have even remembered what Fitz did. I’m serious. With this in mind, I would like you to know my personal reaction to Keefe’s so-called “betrayal” ─ even though I don’t believe that’s what it was at all. And really, neither should you, after Lodestar. But I know you hadn’t read it at the time of this comment, so never mind, I guess. I was SO mad at him. I was done with him. But then─ wow! ─ I forgave him, JUST LIKE Dex and Fitz. I honestly hate it when people who dislike Keefe use this as an argument, that us “Keefe supporters” still hate Dex and Fitz when we “instantly forgave” Keefe. No, we didn’t. We were just as mad as you. It takes time to forgive people, and it took time to forgive Dex, Fitz, AND Keefe. That’s how it works. We are not biased towards one character, and by no means did we ever forgive him immediately. Next, I would like to point out how he didn’t leave for the dark side. I know that you hadn’t read Lodestar at this point, but… It really doesn’t matter. If you knew Keefe at all, you knew that he wouldn’t do something like this. It’s ok to have doubts and be mad at first, like I was and like many of us were, but if you really knew him as a character, then you wouldn’t believe he would do something like this. That’s what I tried to argue before Lodestar came out. Not to mention that if he did do it, which he would NOT, then it’s like… Wouldn’t you do it, too? And I know maybe you’ve heard this before, but seriously consider it this time? He was abused by both his parents, man. He wanted so, so badly to please them in some way, because they always told him he was a disappointment. Then when it’s revealed his mom is part of the Neverseen… That doesn’t change. And why would it? He wants to make them proud of him. It would hurt to have your parents always say hurtful things to you and be disappointed in you. No, he did not have a very close relationship with his mother. But it was closer than his relationship with his father, AND MAY I REMIND YOU, that is the closest relationship he’s ever known he could have with a parent, thank you very much. Let that sink in─ the relationship he has with his mother is the closest parental relationship he has ever had and ever will have. And then after all this, he still has the strength to ‘join’ the Neverseen so that he can get information for the Black Swan, LIKE JOLIE DID, may I remind you. Why did people find this so hard to believe, that he would do the same thing Jolie did? It’s not even like it’s the first time it’s been done. Like, people know that you can do it. You risk your life, but you can do it. And Keefe will risk his life for something if it’s a cause he believes in. Why didn’t anyone get this? I’m still not sure how anyone could think that he was joining for any other reason if they really knew him. As for the quote you added, it doesn’t show he’s a hypocrite. It shows he’s losing himself at the end of Neverseen, for the people who believed he was still good. Because he was losing himself, whether he joined Neverseen for a good reason or not. In fact, like a confession sent in by someone on my other account @keepersconfess said, I wouldn’t be surprised if his mind broke, after all this grief. Remember that, please. Finally, about your last paragraph. Thank you for bringing up the “trust me” bead. Wonder what would’ve happened if the people that read Neverseen would’ve listened to that bead. Oh yes─ we would know that he actually wasn’t ever bad, as revealed in Lodestar. Hm. And “yes, he made sure Sophie got back home safe”. Why yes, he did! He must be evil, then. But seriously. About the double agent part… I agree. He would NEVER be a double agent. “Double agent” implies that he would be working for both sides. He wouldn’t do that, thanks. Not now, not ever. Yes, you are right, he was raised to be someone else. But to say he can’t be fixed is a terrible, terrible thing. “He can’t be fixed. He was raised to be someone else.” WHO YOU ARE RAISED BY DOES NOT DETERMINE WHO YOU ARE. WHO YOU ARE “MEANT TO BE” AND OTHERS’ PLAN FOR YOU DOESN’T DETERMINE YOUR FUTURE. You know who decides what you’ll do and who you’ll be? YOU will. You and you only. You get to decide. He hasn’t succumbed to evil or “expected his path”. He doesn’t have to, because you always have a choice. He gave Neverseen the cache so that he could do more good than harm. He never betrayed Sophie. He had to do what he had to do for the good of their world and for the good of Sophie. He never betrayed Dex, or Fitz, either. And the thing is, you never had to know what happened in Lodestar to know any of this. You had to know Keefe. That’s all. Anyways, thanks for your time and I hope this didn’t sound too rude